Black wolf in the sky
by Darell Snow
Summary: Une petite fic sur le couple Remus/Sirius. A l'époque des maraudeurs, Remus s'éprend pour son meilleur ami Sirius. Entre l'amitié et l'amour, il n'arrive pas à choisir. Heureusement que Sirius est moins hésitant. Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'illustre J.K Rowling. Je jure solanelement que mes intentions sont mauvaises...


Black wolf in the sky

Poudlard, octobre,

Un garçon était planté là, l'allure fine, les bras remplis de livres poussiéreux. C'était un adolescent d'un peu plus de 16 ans. Il était de taille moyenne, son visage était beau et il ne contenait pas d'impuretés. Le garçon était mince, très mince mais il était élégant, bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait au premier regard. Ses cheveux était châtain clairs, ils étaient lisses et bien qu'ils n'étaient pas coiffés, très beaux. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux et ils étaient très intelligents. Ce jeune homme était un élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et il faisait partit de la maison Gryffondor. Il s'appelait Remus Lupin, il était l'un des maraudeurs, ce groupe d'amis qui s'attirait souvent des ennuis. Des quatre amis, il était celui le plus distant. Il était très solitaire mais c'était aussi parce qu'il apprécier beaucoup la douce compagnie de Lily Evans. Lily était sa meilleure amie, elle était toujours là pour lui et l'écoutait. Ils partageaient un certains nombre de secrets, ce qui intriguait souvent les autres maraudeurs : James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et le séduisant Sirius Black, descendant d'une prestigieuse lignée. Remus adorait ses amis, certainement car il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on traine avec lui mais Lily pouvait comprendre tellement de choses, elle était la voix de la sagesse, de la pureté et de la bonté. Remus discutait avec elle depuis cinq minutes, et pendant qu'il discutait il regardait ses trois amis s'amuser à jeter des sorts dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Lily, elle, n'en faisait pas de moins, car elle lançait de temps à autre des regards hasardeux. Remus savait ce qu'elle regardait. Elle veiller sur James, observer minutieusement ses gestes et bien qu'elle se plaisait à le critiquer, elle l'aimait. Remus le savait, elle le lui avait dit mais il savait aussi autre chose : James l'aimait aussi. Cela faisait longtemps que James essayait d'attirer son attention, et bien qu'il fût très charmant, Lily n'aimait pas qu'il fasse son numéro de charme. Lorsque James demandait à Remus si Lily lui parlait de lui, Rémus répondait : « C'est certain, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! »Ce qui énervait James mais le faisait rire. Remus était le plus intelligent et ses amis aimaient le taquiner sur la façon qu'il avait de parler. Cependant ses amis étaient toujours là pour lui, ils l'avaient soutenu lorsqu'il avait avoué son secret : il était un loup-garou, mordu à sa naissance. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait tourné le dos, au contraire, ils étaient devenus encore plus proches de lui et avaient décidés de devenir des animagus pour pouvoir l'accompagner les soirs de pleine lune. Remus n'avait cependant, pas tout confié aux maraudeurs. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne leur avait pas dit. Seul Lily l'avait entendu de sa bouche. Remus aimait l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il aimait Sirius Black. Parmi les quatre, Remus et Sirius étaient très proches si bien qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent tout les deux pour parler. James avait l'habitude de voir Sirius partir s'isoler avec son ami loup-garou mais il ne lui en voulait pas, Peter le suivait de partout et il lui était très utile. Sirius aimait beaucoup Remus, il était différent lorsqu'il se trouvait avec lui. Il aimait la psychologie de son ami, avec lui il pouvait parler de tout. Notamment de sa famille qu'il haïssait plus que tout et de ses parents. Rémus était son plus fidèle confident mais celui-ci, brulait d'un amour profond pour Patmol. Remus s'empêchait de ressentir ses émotions, il ne voulait pas perde l'amitié si chère de son ami. Lily lui conseillait tout le temps de l'avouer à Sirius, qu'il serait compréhensif et ne se fâcherait pas avec lui mais Remus était trop réservé et timide, il n'y arrivait pas. Pour Lily, c'était clair : Sirius aimait Remus. Elle voyait la façon dont ce garçon, de nature si assuré, perdait ses moyens lorsqu'il voyait son loup-garou portant ses livres comme un âne au travail. Il le dévorait des yeux lorsqu'ils mangeaient dans la grande salle. Elle avait fait part de ses impressions à Remus mais il n'y croyait pas, pour lui Lily disait ça uniquement pour le réconforter. Lily n'était pas la seule à le penser, James le voyait aussi. Il connaissait Sirius par cœur, il voyait qu'il ne pensait qu'à Remus et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller le rejoindre dès qu'il apparaissait. Sirius s'était lui aussi confié de son côté à James. Il lui avait dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Remus, quelque chose de puissant. James lui disait : « Mais quand le verras tu ? Tu l'aimes Sirius, tu l'aimes pour de bon ! » Mais Sirius ne voulait pas l'avouer, par peur que Remus le prenne mal. Les deux garçons cacher leur amour par crainte mais plus le temps passait plus cet amour se renforçait et il était devenu presque impossible pour eux de ne pas s'embrasser. Remus faisait semblant d'être intéressé par ce que Lily lui expliquer mais il ne détachait pas son regard de Sirius. Ce dernier en faisait de même. James était en train de lancer un sort pour faire exploser la porte d'un placard, ce qui intéressé beaucoup Peter qui admirait les pouvoirs de James comme si il ne pouvait pas les avoir. Mais Sirius, lui, observait Remus au loin.

_ Regarde Patmol ! s'écria James. Cette fois-ci je t'assure que cette porte va voler en mille morceaux. Patmol ! Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Oui c'est bien, répondit Sirius en ne lâchant pas des yeux le loup-garou.

_ Est-ce que t'es avec nous, ou tu fais les yeux doux à Lunard !

_ Un peu des deux je crois.

_ Moi je pencherai plus pour la deuxième option ! dit James en rigolant.

_ Chut ! Tais-toi un peu Cornedrue ! Il pourrait comprendre ce que tu dis.

_ Vous êtes vraiment bettes tout les deux ! Vous agissez comme des espions, alors que vous êtes meilleurs amis !

_ Je n'agie pas comme un espion, je le laisse parler avec Lily ! Il a le droit, non ?

_ Ouai d'ailleurs je me demande bien ceux qu'ils se disent ! Ma Lily lui raconte tout et à moi, elle ne me dit rien.

_ Toi, t'es pas son meilleur ami. T'as pas le même rôle.

_ Me dis pas que sa t'énerve pas toi, je sais que t'aimerait bien savoir ce que dit Remus sur toi.

_ Ouai mais moi contrairement à toi, je suis respectueux, dit Sirius en souriant.

_ Sirius Black respectueux, alors la mon frère, t'es bien des choses mais respectueux ne fait pas partit de la liste, désolé.

_ Arrête ! Remus viens.

_ J'en connais un qui va être tout rouge dans pas longtemps…

Remus s'approcha de ses mais maraudeurs lentement en les regardant d'un air désespéré.

_ Encore en train de faire exploser un truc ? Vous n'arrêter donc jamais ?

_ Bien sûr que si, on ne fait plus de bêtises maintenant, c'est fini, juré, dit Sirius.

_ Le jour où ce sera le cas, je crois que Severus sera blond ! répondit Remus.

_ Servilius blond, berk ! dit James. Je crois que t'as bien raison Lunard.

_ Tu nous reviens enfin ! Lily et toi on vous arrête plus. Tu es à nous Remus, tu lui as dit, tu es notre loup-garou, dit Sirius.

_ J'ai le droit de lui parler ! Ne soyez pas jaloux s'il vous plait.

_ N'empêche, dit James, j'ai beau aimé Lily plus que tout, elle ne te comprendra jamais complètement. C'est une fille ! Nous on est tes meilleurs potes, tes frères. On te connait par cœur, jusqu'aux plus près de ton anatomie.

_ Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis James, on pourrait croire que tu m'aimes et que tu veux me toucher !

_ Je m'en fiche de ce que les gens croient, Lunard ! Les maraudeurs c'est différent. On est un quatuor !

_ D'accord, très bien. Eh bien maintenant je suis là, avec vous.

_ Il était temps, dit Sirius.

_ Bon venez les gars, on va aller à l'extérieur ! Vers le Saule-cogneur.

Les Maraudeurs sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers l'arbre si redouté. Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe. Il faisait très beau pour un moi d'octobre. James passa la plupart de son temps à critiquer Severus, parler de « sa Lily » et se plaindre des cours. Pendant ce temps, Remus épuisé à cause de sa transformation de la nuit dernière, s'allongea sur l'herbe mais Sirius le prit dans ses bras, lui-même appuyé contre un arbre. Sirius, James et Peter ne cessaient de plaisanter et de se lancer des gages. James dut inviter une fille à danser, Peter dut faire une roue devant des Serpentards, et Sirius dut dire à Lily qu'il l'a préférait entre toutes mais Remus avait eu le temps de s'endormir, blottit contre le corps chaud de Sirius. Patmol avait donc était exempté du gage. Il avait essayé de réveiller Remus, mais le loup-garou était si endormie qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Au bout d'un moment James et Peter souhaitèrent rentrer à la salle commune des Gryffondor mais Sirius resta là, les bras serrant le ventre de Remus. James et Peter s'en allèrent donc sans leurs deux camarades. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors, tout le monde était rentré. Il ne restait plus que Lunard et Patmol. La nuit était tombée, le vent du soir s'était levé. Sirius s'était endormie mais s'était réveiller à plusieurs reprises. Remus, lui, restait immobile, imperturbable. Sirius essaya encore de réveiller son ami, qui était particulièrement beau endormie mais il voulait profiter de cet instant. Rémus n'avait sans doute pas fait attention, il devait être dans la lune lorsque Sirius l'avait pris sur lui. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Il se leva le plus doucement possible et prit amant dans ses bras. Ce dernier dormait toujours à points fermés. Il le transporta jusqu'au château, il monta les escaliers et arriva enfin à la salle commune. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne. Le feu continuait de brulait dans la cheminée mais les Gryffondor étaient tous endormies dans leurs lits. Sirius posa Remus sur le grand sofa ce qui le réveilla légèrement. Le blondinet ouvra lentement les yeux et essaya de parler.

_ Si… Sirius ? C'est … c'est… toi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_ Chut. Doucement, tout va bien mon dormeur.

_ J'ai dormi longtemps ?

_ Tout l'après-midi mon cher Lunard. Je t'ai transporté jusqu'ici.

_ Oh, c'est gentil. Je suis désolé d'avoir était un poids pour toi.

_ Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'était avec plaisir. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Sirius se rapprocha de Remus, allongé sur le sofa puis il s'assit. Il le dévora de son regard irrésistible. Sirius était très beau, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit le rendait très séduisant. Il lui caressa le visage tendrement, touchant ses cheveux doux. Puis ses doigts se perdirent sous le pull du loup-garou. Remus tenta de parler mais Sirius posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

_ Remus, je…je…je ne sais pas comment te dire… Tu es la personne la plus affectueuse, la plus tendre et la plus belle que je connaisse. Je sais que nous somme de très bon amis mais… je… Je t'aime. Je t'aime Lunard.

Remus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sirius était bien là, face à lui et il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Son cœur s'emballait, puis il rougit.

_ Sirius, je t'aime aussi. Cela fait des mois que je veux t'en parler mais… je n'ais pas eu le courage de…

_ C'est pas grave. Nous sommes réunis maintenant. Moi aussi, j'avais peur. Peur de ce que sa pouvait engendrer pour nous deux, peur des conséquences mais aujourd'hui je n'ais plus peur. Je vois clair dans mon cœur et tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je ne pense qu'à toi.

_ Oh, Sirius, c'est si mignon. Sache que c'est la même chose pour moi. Je…

Remus n'eu pas le temps de parler car Sirius s'approcha de lui et l'embrasse longuement. Il prit le temps d'exprimer son amour à travers la bouche de son amant puis se redressa pour contempler le visage du blond.

_ J'ai la flemme de remonter en haut, dit il.

_ Moi aussi, on pourrait rester ici. Après tout, on est bien.

_ Tu as parfaitement raison mon Mumus adoré. Je vais chercher une couverture.

Sirius et Remus s'endormirent en cuillère, l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient paisibles. Lorsque le soleil se leva, il caressa le visage frais de Sirius. Celui-ci respira alors profondément l'odeur de Lunard. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il vit les cheveux lisses de Remus s'éclairaient avec la lumière du soleil. Cependant Sirius entendit un bruit. Il vit une personne s'assoir devant le sofa. C'était Lily. Elle lui sourit puis dit :

_ Enfin ! Vous vous êtes décidé à vous aimer. On peut dire que ça aura était long avec vous.

Sirius sourit puis il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue fraiche de Remus. Il se leva, encore habillé, en essayant de ne pas réveiller le loup. Il prit une tasse et but un reste de thé. Lily vint s'assoir avec lui.

_ Tu as bien fait Sirius. Remus était trop timide. Il ne te l'aurait jamais dit.

_ J'ai eu peur tu sais.

_ Tu n'avais rien à craindre de Remus, il n'attendait plus que tu le serre dans tes bras.

James et Peter descendirent de leur dortoir et aperçurent Lily et Sirius.

_ Alors notre Patmol s'est enfin lancer ! dit James en ébouriffant Sirius. Je veux m'occuper de tout, de vos sorties, de vos voyages, de votre mariage…

_ Tu crois pas que t'exagère James. C'est moi qui m'occupe de tout !

_ Comme tu voudras camarade.

Remus, le visage ensoleillé se réveilla de bonne humeur, c'était la meilleure nuit qu'il avait passé de toute sa vie…

Méfait accompli !


End file.
